Seven Animagi at Hogwarts?
by blah123456
Summary: (I remembered that there's only 7 illegal animagi at hogwarts cause remus isn't a animagi) This time, the marauders have honorary members. Lily Evans, Riley Rivers, and Mary Tess McLain.They have all been accepted into Hogwarts? Will Hogwarts ever be the
1. A letter from Hogwarts

HONORARY MAURADING MEMBERS

THIS TIME THE MARAUDERS HAVE HONORARY MEMBERS: RAFAELA RIVERS, WHO IS LIKE SISTER TO JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, LILY EVANS, WHO IS RAFAELA'S BEST FRIEND AND MARY TESS MCLAIN, WHO IS PART OF THE GANG. THEY HAVE ALL BEEN ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS. WILL HOGWARTS EVER BE THE SAME???? PG FOR MILD LANGUAGE.

(Rafaela's nickname is Riley. Just making sure that there aren't any confusion because Riley's not exactly the traditional nickname for Rafaela.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except Riley and the teachers & students I make up

CHAPTER ONE: A letter from Hogwarts.

"LILY!" shouted Lily's mother, Cecilia Evans, "What is the owl doing here?"

Lily hurried into her room. There was a Great Gray owl sitting on her windowsill. Tied to its talons was a letter. Lily hurried forward and grabbed the letter.

_To Ms. Lily R. Evans, _

_239 W. Elders Dr._

_Second Room on the_

_Second Floor._

Lily stared at it, then at the seal on the envelope. It was a shield-like shape, and it was divided into four sections. A gold-and-red lion, a blue-and-bronze eagle, a black-and-yellow badger, and a silver-and-green serpent all surrounding the letter H.

She ripped open the envelope and took out the thick parchment inside.

_Welcome to Hogwarts._

_You have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find the list of your school things on the other parchment. There will be an official from Hogwarts who will come to speak to Mr. And Mrs. Marc Evans on August 21st._

The other parchment said….

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_OF_

_WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_**UNIFORM**_

_FIRST YEARS WILL REQUIRE:_

_THREE SETS OF PLAIN WORK ROBES (BLACK)_

_ONE PLAIN POINTED HAT (BLACK) FOR DAY WEAR_

_ONE PAIR OF PROTECTIVE GLOVES (DRAGONHIDE OR SIMILAR)_

_ONE WINTER CLOAK (BLACK, SILVER FASTENINGS_

**_PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL PUPIL'S CLOTHES SHOULD CARRY NAME TAGS._**

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_ALL STUDENTS SHOULD HAVE A COPY OF THE FOLLOWING._

_**THE STANDARD BOOK OF SPELLS (GRADE 1) **BY MIRANDA GOSHAWK_

_**A HISTORY OF MAGIC **BY BATHILDA BAGSHOT_

_**MAGICAL THEORY **BY ADALBERT WAFFLING_

_**A BEGINNER'S GUIDE TO TRANSFIGURATION **BY EMERIC SWITCH_

_**ONE THOUSAND MAGICAL HERBS AND FUNGI **BY PHYLLIDA SPORE_

_**MAGICAL DRAFTS AND POTIONS **BY ARSENIUS JIGGER_

_**FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM **BY NEWT SCAMANDER_

_**THE DARK FORCES: A GUIDE TO SELF-PROTECTION** BY QUENTIN TRIMBLE_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 WAND_

_1 CAULDRON (PEWTER, SANDARD SIZE 2)_

_1 SET GLASS OR CRYSTAL PHIALS_

_1 TELESCOPE_

_1 SET BRASS SCALES_

**_STUDENTS MAY ALSO BRING AN OWL OR A CAT OR A TOAD._**

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

Lily read all this and her eyes widened. She handed it wordlessly to her mother, who read it and handed it to her husband. Lily's father, Marc Evans, read it also and he said levelly, "So, Lily, you're a witch!"

"Y-you're not surprised?" stuttered Lily.

Petunia scowled. "This is a prank."

Mr. Evans shook his head. "Well, I know there is for a fact witches and wizards. My great-aunt was one."

Petunia looked even more alarmed. "This is just a prank!" she shouted, "No one is a witch in _my_ family."

Mr. Evans looked sternly at her. "Now, now, Petunia."

Petunia stomped out of the room.

Just then the phone rang. Lily grabbed for it. "Hello?"

"Lily, can you come over to my house?" came Riley Rivers' voice came out of the phone. Rafaela, called Riley was her best friend.

Lily looked at her parents. "Can I go to Riley's house?" she asked.

Cecilia and Marc nodded. "Sure. Are you gonna have dinner at the Rivers'?"

"I think so," replied Lily.

"Okay," said her parents.

Lily ran down a couple of blocks and there was the Rivers Manor, the biggest house in her neighborhood. An extremely beautiful pale-skinned black-haired girl was waiting on the porch.

"Hey Riley," said Lily.

"Hey Lils," Riley replied, "guess what!"

"What?"

"I've been accepted into Hogwarts!" cried Riley, and hugged Lily.

"Really? Me too!" shouted Lily, and she spun around in joy.

They calmed down a little and Riley pulled her to another huge house in the neighborhood right behind theirs. Riley pushed past a gate that had 'Potter Mansion' in a brass plaque. She knocked on the door.

A woman dressed in a maid's uniform opened the door. "Why, hello, Riley," she said, "James and Sirius are upstairs in James's room."

"Thanks Marie," said Riley and bounded up the stairs. There was an immediate crash, followed by a muttered curse.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, or Riley Rivers! If that was my antique gold-edged vase….." a shout from inside the house.

"Mrs. Potter," mouthed Marie, the housekeeper.

Riley came out again, grinning. "Sorry Aunt Laura!" she shouted.

"Who's Aunt Laura?" asked Lily, thoroughly confused.

"Mrs. Potter, of course. My mother's Mrs. Potter's sister," replied Riley. She dragged Lily into the house. "My mother told me that it was safe to tell you that I was going to Hogwarts because she got your name on the list of Hogwarts students," explained Riley.

Lily gaped at the huge mansion. Potter and Rivers Mansions were about the same size, but even after all the time Lily had spent at Riley's house, she was still impressed by the Potters'.

Riley crashed into a coffee table. A chessboard with crystal chess pieces smashed on the floor. "Sorry Aunt!" called Riley lamely. Riley was a known to be clumsy.

There was a mutter of '_Repairo' _and a friendly-looking man appeared. He shook his head. "Riley, what's the record now, five broken vases and things in a week?"

"I think it's seven," muttered Riley, "Oh, Uncle Jonah, this is Lily Evans. She's been accepted into Hogwarts too! Lily, this is Mr. Jonah Potter."

"You can call me Mr. Jonah or Uncle Jonah, whatever you prefer. Or Mr. Potter, of course," he added.

"Bye Uncle Joe!" Riley pushed open the door of a room marked '**_James Potter'. _**When the door opened with a slight creak, two boys looked up from a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hi Riley," they said in unison. Riley grinned. "Hey guys."

The boy with black hair (well, they both had black hair) and dark brown eyes nodded at Lily. "Hi,"

"This is Lily Evans, James, Sirius. She's been accepted into Hogwarts too. Lily, this is James Potter-she pointed to the black haired, hazel eyed boy-whom I have the unfortunate point of being cousins with, and this is Sirius Black, who is thankfully not a relative of mine," she indicated the one who had said Hi to Lily first.

Riley sat down on the floor next to Sirius and peered at the game. "So, who's winning?"

"Sirius," replied James shortly.

Sirius grinned.

_They're pretty cute, _thought Lily. She watched the game and started back when the cards began to smoke. Riley laughed. "Don't worry, Lils. They're suppose to explode. That's why it's called Exploding Snap."

"Exactly now shut up!" said James in one short breath, concentrating on the game.

"Fine, fine," muttered Riley, "cousin."

James stuck his tongue out at her. Riley made a face at him. Lily laughed as she watched the antics of the two cousins. It seemed like Riley had succeeded at distracting James. Sirius won the game.

James growled at Riley. "Rafaela," he threatened, "if you do that again, I'll hex you."

Riley stuck her tongue out at him. "You don't even have your wand yet."

"Good point," James considered this, "Sirius, do you know any hexes that you don't need wands for?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Riley. "Nope. But we can kick Riley out of your house if you want."

"Nah. She's climb in through the window or something if we do that."

"Exactly," said Riley with a satisfied nod. "Mum says you three are coming with me to Diagon Alley."

James and Sirius nodded. "I spent only a week with my dear mum this summer," said Sirius dreamily, "No shouting at me to become nasty, no lectures about how Slytherin is the greatest house, how Dumbledore is an idiot, and blah blah blah."

Riley scowled. "Your parents are so, so, _mean, _and, well, _prejudiced._"

"They are," said Sirius.

"Kids! Do you want a snack?" Mrs. Potter's magically magnified voice came sailing upstairs. Riley and Sirius immediately scrambled for the stairs. James and Lily grinned at each other and ran to catch up.


	2. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER TWO: DIAGON ALLEY

August 21st passed by and Lily's questions were all answered. Riley had answered questions about why Sirius hated his parents, and the official from Hogwarts and answered almost everything else. It was time to go to Diagon Alley. Lily met Riley at the Rivers' mansion, and she was surprised to see that James and Sirius were there too.

"They're coming with us. Aunt Laura can't put up with both of them for another week," explained Riley, "We've booked rooms at the Leaky Cauldron."

Lily felt a little left out. She wondered if her mother would let her stay with Riley.

"Of course, to spare me from either having to share a room with the boys –she made a face- or having a room to myself, you are coming with me, and staying with me," added Riley, as if she knew what Lily was thinking about.

Lily grinned.

Riley critically inspected what Lily was wearing. She ran upstairs and came back down with a emerald-green robe. "Here, wear this."

"Why?" asked Lily.

"So you won't look so muggle!" exclaimed Riley, "You don't want to look muggle this day."

. Lily shrugged and put on the robe. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt beneath it. Riley was wearing a sky-blue robe that completely matched her eyes. She was wearing a skirt and a blouse and a small fake-fur cape over the robe. (A/N I think wearing real fur is cruel)

"Boys!" shouted Lady Rivers (Riley's family was English nobility and that was one of the reasons they were so rich), "hurry up!"

James and Sirius hurried down. James was wearing a burgundy robe, and Sirius was wearing a navy blue one.

"Alright," Lady Rivers summoned a flowerpot from the kitchen. "Riley, you go first and show Lily how it's done."

Riley took a pinch of the powder inside the pot. She threw it in the flames and they turned bright green. Riley stepped into the fire and shouted 'The Leaky Cauldron!"

Lily was next. She mimicked Riley and felt herself spiraling up the chimney. She fell out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Riley was grinning at her. "Good job Lils. On my first try I got lost."

Lily giggled. Then she felt something knock into her and she fell face flat.

"Oops, sorry," James' voice sounded sheepish. Lily got up and glared at him. But he looked so forlorn that Lily and Riley couldn't help but laugh at him. Riley poked him. "Don't do that to anyone again cousin."

Sirius tumbled out and knocked into Riley, but Riley scrambled away. "What is up with you two?" muttered Riley and led Lily up to their room.

They went to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. James, Riley, and Sirius accessed to their bank accounts. Sirius was having a bit of a hard time convincing his goblin because he was using the money that his rich uncle had left him (the Black family had come close to disowning Sirius), but when the proper key was produced, the goblin took Sirius to his chamber.

They went to get their wands first. The shop was called _Ollivander's Wands_. Lily though Mr. Ollivander looked a bit spooky.

Lily's wand was ten and 1/4 inches long, willow, and a unicorn tail inside, good for Charms. James' was eleven inches mahogany, phoenix feather, a good transfiguration wand. Riley's was ten and 2/3 inches long, silver birch, and dragon heartstring. Mr. Ollivander peered curiously at Riley when it chose her. "This is a warrior's wand, Ms. Rivers, the best for dueling. Use it wisely, Ms. Rivers". Sirius got a hawthorn, eleven and 1/2 inches, phoenix feather

When they had their wands, they wandered into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Their robes were all set out for them. Lady Rivers had already sent a message ahead to Madame Malkin. They gathered the robes and hats, and they left the shop with slightly lighter moneybags.

James and Sirius ran into Eeylops Owls Emporium. Riley followed eagerly, Lily right on her tail.

"Wow!" gasped Lily as she stared into the expanse of jewel-eyed and feathered creatures. Riley disappeared into the mass and came out with a Whiskered Screech Owl. "Dad and Mum said I could get a new owl since Carolyn's getting old," said Riley happily, "I thought I'd get a new species. Carol's a Great Horned."

James came out with a Snowy, Sirius a Eagle Owl. Lily picked a Short-eared Owl. Riley glanced at Sirius's. "That's cool," she commented, "Looks spooky."

"I don't think so," said Sirius, glaring.

They paid for their owls and succeeded in getting them into cages. "What're ya gonna name yours, Lils?" asked Riley.

Lily shrugged. "Mum considered naming me Mildred. Maybe I'll name my owl that."

Riley wrinkled her nose. "Mildred. Sounds like Mildew."

They all laughed.

"What are you gonna name yours, Rafaela?" asked Sirius.

"Don't call me Rafaela," exclaimed Riley, "I dunno, maybe Briseis or Cassandra. Possibly Andrea."

"That oracle or whatever in Troy?" asked James.

"Yep, that's dear old Cassie. Briseis was the person that was loved by Achilles," said Riley.

"History freak."

"Am not! I just like the Trojan War!"

"Whatever."

They went into the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, next. Lily was admiring a thick velvet covered, gold-edged book called 'Hogwarts, A History'. Riley and the others were all crowded around the '_Curses and Countercurses' _section. Riley grabbed a copy of 'How to Curse your Enemies and Prank your Friends and all her schoolbooks. In total they cost twenty galleons and 5 sickles. Lily bought the Hogwarts, A History and her schoolbooks. She was getting quite worried about her parents' financial strain.

The Apothecary was next. It smelled disgusting but was fascinating. Unicorn horns, beetle eyes, slime, pickled fish, you bet, it was all there. They roamed it for a while, then bought their things. The last and final stop. Ice Cream.

Lily got a chocolate chip mint with a cherry and chocolate sprinkles. Riley and Sirius got a blue raspberry cream with chocolate chips. James got a banana split.

"Can you even eat all that?" asked Lily incredulously as she stared at James' enormous sundae.

"Nope," said James cheerfully, "But this is my favorite."

Riley shook her head and muttered something incoherent under her breath. Sitting between Lily and Sirius, she turned to Lily and rolled her eyes.

James and Sirius glanced at each other and sighed. They launched into an animated conversation about Quidditch, which Riley eventually got involved in. Lily watched the sometimes agreeing group with amusement. _Atleast_ she thought _I learned a lot about Quidditch. _


	3. Platform 9 & 34

CHAPTER THREE: PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS

The doorbell rang. Lily ran to it and opened it. "Hey Riley."

"Hi Lils." Riley bounced up and down. "It's September 1st, idiot!"

Lily gasped. "Oh my god! I forgot! Thank goodness I have my trunk packed!"

Riley stared at her. "How can you forget?? This is like the most wonderful thing that's happened in my life!"

Lily shrugged. She knocked on her parents' door. "Mom! Wake up! It's Sept. 1st!"

Mrs. Evans came running out the door. "Yes, I know dear. Come on." Her father came out.

They got to the Rivers' mansion fairly quickly. They hurried to the two parked cars. "Hello, Cecilia, Marc," said

Sir Rivers cheerfully, "Get in! There's just enough seats for everybody."

Lily and Riley slid in the first car. James was sitting in the front and Sirius in the back. Sir Rivers was driving. Lily's parents got in the second car which consisted of only parents.

Riley wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?" She turned to Sirius and James. "What did you do this time?"

James grinned. "Not telling."

"Sirius?"

"Not telling."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Rafaela! No swearing!"

"Yes, Dad," sighed Riley, "And please don't call me Rafaela."

"Riley honey, these two set off dungbombs in the back yard," said Sir Rivers cheerfully.

"Uncle Miles!" complained James, "Why did you have to tell?"

"Because the smell in my lawn won't go away for another two days at least," said Mr. Rivers with finality.

The boys knew when they were defeated. Sirius turned to Riley. "If you could tell me anything in the world, what would you tell me?"

Riley stared at him. "What joke is this? Okay, well, first of all, I would tell you to shut up, and stop playing all these pranks on me, and plenty other insulting things."

"Riley! You know you like those pranks they play!" admonished Sir Rivers.

Riley glared at her dad. "Even the time when they turned my hair like, magenta?"

"Well," admitted her dad.

"And the time they-" Riley was cut off as the car jolted to a stop.

"We're here," announced Sir Rivers. "King's Cross."

They got trolleys and loaded their luggage. Then they went to find platform nine.

"There is no Platform nine and three quarters!" exclaimed Mrs. Evans.

Lady Rivers smiled mysteriously. "Riley, you and James go first and show Mrs. Evans and Lily how it's done."

Riley and James shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure." They took their trolleys and started walking towards the brick barrier. A group of people passed and when Lily could see the wall again, James and Riley were gone.

"You just walk through the barrier," explained Mrs. Potter.

Lily took a deep breath. "Uh Sirius? Can you go before me?"

"Sure." Sirius ran to the barrier and simply melted through. Lily followed suit. When she looked up, she gasped. The

Hogwarts Express was _huge_. It was beautiful too, gleaming steel. Lily caught up with James, Sirius, and Riley and they boarded the train.

"There's a compartment," said Riley lugging her trunk into the train. "C'mon Lily."

Lily followed and was just in time to see Riley poke her head into the compartment. "Hey, can we sit here? All the others are full."

There was a blond girl in there. "Sure. Are the boys gonna sit here too? I'm Mary Tess McLain."

Riley turned her head and shouted, "James, Sirius? Did y'all find a compartment?"

Sirius's face appeared. "No. Why?"

"Mary Tess here says we can sit here," replied Riley.

"Hey thanks!" exclaimed Sirius. "Jamesie! C'mere we got a compartment!"

James came over. "Sirius I found one. Thanks anyway, but we gotta go!" He dragged Sirius off.

Riley shook her head and stowed away her trunk. "Boys."

Mary Tess smiled. She was pretty, but no match for Riley.

Riley hastily introduced themselves. "I'm Rafaela Rivers, but _please_ call me Riley. I can't stand the name Rafaela. This is my friend Lily Evans."

"Rivers as in Lady Anne Rivers and Sir Miles Rivers? The Aurors?" asked Mary Tess.

"Yeah," admitted Riley, looking a bit embarrassed.

"What are Aurors?" asked Lily.

"Are you muggle born?" askedMary Tess. Lily nodded. "What about you? And I never knew about you Riley."

"I'm pureblood," said Riley a bit uncomfortably, "But only Slytherins care about that stuff."

"I'm half," said Mary Tess, "My mum's a muggle, but my Dad's a wizard. Bit of a shock for Mum, but she's gotten over it."

Riley and Lily smiled. "Lily? Aurors are witches and wizards who catch Dark wizards/witches and put them in Azkaban or give them a trial," explained Riley.

"What's Azkaban?" asked Lily.

"It's the wizard prison," said Mary Tess.

They were silent for a moment, then Riley said, "What house do you want to be in Mary Tess? I personally want to be in Gryffindor."

Mary Tess nodded. "Me too. What about you, Lily?"

"Gryffindor, definitely," said Lily.

"Yeah, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad," considered Mary Tess.

Riley made a face. "Ravenclaw's okay, but I would like kill myself if I was in Slytherin."

"Riley!" Lily was shocked.

"Well," relented Riley, "I wouldn't seriously kill myself, but I would be miserable."

"You won't be in Slytherin," reassured Lily, "You're too nice and brave. And besides," she added, "Slytherin's got all the ugly gits."

Riley smiled.

They talked over for the next few hours. They discovered that Mary Tess was similar to Lily in some ways and Riley in the other. Mary Tess was surprised to find out that the two best friends were barely alike. Riley was more of a tomboy and loved to play pranks on people just like the boys. She was brilliantly smart but didn't like to study very much. Lily on the other hand, was a regular bookworm. She was more of a teacher's pet, and she didn't particularly like to pull pranks on innocent people. (A/N: I kinda based Riley on myself at least on the part that she crashes into everything cause I do, but I'm not really clumsy, and that she's a tomboy. Riley's my favorite character.) Mary Tess became one of their best friends.

Within twenty minutes of Hogwarts, they changed into their robes. Lily and Mary Tess ran a brush through their hair and Lily braided Mary Tess's golden hair into a French braid. They worked at Riley until she finally gave in and let Mary Tess brush her long jet-black hair.

They got off the train and they found James and Sirius with their new friends. "Where do we go now?" whispered Lily.

Right then came a shout of, "Firs' years, firs' years, follow me!" They followed the voice, which turned out to be Hagrid, the Hogwarts' gamekeeper.

They followed Hagrid to a lake. There were a lot of boats there. "Four to a boat," shouted Hagrid. Riley, Mary Tess, and Lily got in one. A boy got in after them, winking at his friends and gesturing to Riley. Riley scowled. The boy seemed so confident that he could win over Riley. Lily and Mary Tess giggled. "Looks like you have boys fawning over you since the first minute you get here, Riley."

The boats started moving. Riley scowled even more. "I didn't ask them to fawn over me." She glared at the boy. He was blonde and had a pale face. He smirked at Riley. "Name's Lucius Malfoy."

Riley stood up furiously at the name. "Malfoy? Did you just say your name was Malfoy?"

"_Lucius_ Malfoy," said the boy lazily.

Sirius, who was in a boat with James and some other boys, started at the sound of the name. Lucius turned towards Sirius. "Ah, Sirius Black. How nice to meet you. I expect you are hoping to be in Slytherin?"

Sirius's face was thundery. "No, Malfoy. I hope to be in _Gryffindor_."

Malfoy frowned. He and Sirius stood up. Lily and Mary Tess observed this with concern. Apparently, there was something between the Malfoys and the Riverses that definitely wasn't friendship. Sirius and Riley were yelling at Malfoy and Malfoy was yelling at them both. Finally, Riley seemed tired of yelling (Hagrid hadn't noticed them yet) and decided to tip over the boat. She did. They all fell in. The water was icy cold.

Riley, Lily, and Mary Tess were all excellent swimmers and they grabbed the side of the turned-over boat. Malfoy was not so lucky. He waved his arms and slowly sank. Only Hagrid noticing in time saved him.

"Pity," muttered Riley.

Hagrid ordered the girls to get in Sirius's boat. They did so, laughing. They were soaking wet, but they didn't care.

Sirius and James were grinning. "Good job, Riley."

"Thanks guys." She scowled again, "I hate the Malfoys."

"So do we all," said James.

From the conversation, Lily gathered that the Malfoys were secretly on the Dark side, although they pretended not to be. Menedric Malfoy had killed Tara Rivers, who had also been an Auror. So there was an age-old enmity between the Malfoys and the Riverses. The Blacks and the Malfoys were associates, but Sirius hated any of his father's friends.

"Hogwarts!" cried Riley. The castle loomed above, lighted with thousands of candles.

"Yes!" shouted Sirius and James. The other two boys who had been introduced as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew grinned.

They trooped into the Great Hall, Riley, Mary Tess, and Lily still drenched. A stern looking lady in charge of the Sorting frowned at them and waved her wand. They were suddenly dry.

The hat on the stool suddenly ripped open and began singing.

"_There is a school called Hogwarts,_

_Founded by four,_

_Hear me and learn the lore,_

_Of these Hogwarts founders._

_Rowena Ravenclaw, _

_The cleverest of all,_

_Into her house went _

_The smartest they call._

_Godric Gryffindor,_

_The bravest of brave,_

_His sword of gleaming steel,_

_Only a true Gryffindor can feel._

_Helga Hufflepuff,_

_The most loyal of four,_

_You must be hardworking and gentle,_

_To enter Hufflepuff's door._

_Salazar Slytherin,_

_The schemer of the time,_

_The ambitious and cold_

_Will come to his hold._

_Now where will you be,_

_Among these four,_

_In which house will you find the key,_

_To your heart?_

_Put me on and I'll tell you,_

_Where you need to go!"_

The sorting began. "Anderson, Katherine!" called Professor McGonagall.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Apple, Jean!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Band, Ulysses!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Bellatrix!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Darcy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Narcissa!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius sat down on the stool and let the hat slip over his eyes. "Hmm. Another Black? I know what to do with you. Slyt-!"

_Stop!_ Thought Sirius. _I don't want to be in Slytherin_.

"Well, where do you want to be?" asked the hat.

_Gryffindor._

"Well, you are brave. You are loyal. You are mischievious. Yes, you are fitting for Gryffindor. Gryffindor!"

The other members of the Black family stared disbelievingly. Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table.

(Skips to Lily)

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily walked up nervously. The hat immediately called out, "Gryffindor!"

(Skips to Remus)

"Lupin, Remus!"

"Gryffindor!"

(Skips to Mary Tess)

"McLain, Mary Tess!"

"Gryffindor!"

(Skips to Peter)

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James!"

"Gryffindor!"

(Skips to Riley)

"Rivers, Rafaela!"

"Gryffindor!"

And the sorting ended with "Zambe, Ulysses!" becoming a Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore stood up. (He makes his usual speeches.) "And tuck in!"

Food appeared on the plates. The feast went on, and finally, everyone was bursting.

"Prefects," called Dumbledore, "Please lead the first years to the dorms, and each prefect will tell you the password!"

Anna Jordan and Harrison Ball were the Gryffindor prefects that led the first years. They stopped before a painting of a fat lady.

"The password is 'Inkblot Lion'," said Anna. The painting swung open, revealing the way into the Gryffindor common room


	4. The plagues of fan clubs

CHAPTER FOUR: THE PLAGUES OF FAN CLUBS

They were now in the second month of their first year. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had gained reputations as troublemakers, and they even had a name for themselves. The Marauders. There was also a JP&SBFC. James Potter & Sirius Black Fan Club. James and Sirius had like different girlfriends every week. There was also a RRFC. Riley Rivers Fan Club. Riley kept away from them as much as she could. Lily wasn't surprised that boys were chasing after her, but she was that boys could actually make a fan club.

"Hey James!" called Riley, coming down the stairs to the girl's dormitory, "Who's your new girlfriend this week? Some Slytherin now?"

James scowled. "No. It's Genevieve Hatton a second year from Gryffindor. She might just be prettier than you, Ms. Rivers."

Riley sat down in a squashy chair by the fire. "Thank goodness. Now the RRFC can just chase dear old Genevieve."

Sirius scrambled up from the other side of the room. "Jamie, I gotta see that Genevieve if she's better-looking than Riley."

James sighed. "No, Gen's not better looking than Riley, unfortunately. Probably no one is."

Riley shrugged. "Too bad. Does anyone know how to get rid of that idiotic Fan club I have? There's even Slytherins in it."

"WHAT?"

Riley shrugged again. "Not my fault."

Just then, a brown-haired, green eyed girl came down from the girl's dormitory. "My honey bunny!" she cried, and threw herself at James. He backed away hurriedly.

"This isn't Genevieve Hatton," frowned Riley, "This is Tina Grewsh."

"Yeah, I know," replied James. Just then, a blond screamed and tossed herself at James.

"Hello Gen," said James a bit awkwardly.

"Hi Jamie-poo!" she said cheerfully, then glared at Riley, "who's this?"

Sirius, who was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically gasped, "His cousin?" He laughed even more.

"Oh," Gen looked coolly at Riley, "C'mon, Jamie-poo!"

Riley giggled. "Bye, _Jamie-poo!"_

Lily had come down by now and had heard the last bit of conversation. She was laughing hard. "_Jamie-poo!_ Hahahahah!"

Sirius had a hand on an armchair and was hauling himself up, still laughing. Riley was staring strangely at him. "What is wrong with you guys?" she muttered.

"It's just that James-" began Sirius but was cut off by shrieks. "Siri!" screamed a redhead and she came running for Sirius.

Sirius hugged her. "Hi Candy!"

Riley was watching this exchange with a grin. "Hey Sirius, didn't Prof. Brewster predict that you were to beware a certain redhead?"

Candace, or Candy, broke away from Sirius. "Me?" she wailed.

"No no," reassured Sirius, "Prof. Brewster meant Lily."

Candy glanced at Lily and her long red hair. "Oh. Come on Siri! I'm hungry!" Then she shot a glance at Riley. "Who's that?"

"That's Riley Rivers," said Sirius and quickly led her out of the common room. "Let's get some breakfast."

Riley was laughing so hard she had to hang on to Lily. Lily was grinning too. Suddenly there was a shout. "Riley! Come here!" It was a male voice. Riley looked up instinctively. It was a Gryffindor third-year, with a badge that said "RRFC".

"No!" muttered Riley under her breath. She pulled Lily out of the common room. The boy was joined by others and they were right on the girls' tail. Riley skidded into the Great Hall and sat down next to Sirius, who was kissing with Candy. Others were staring, but the couple took no notice. Riley grabbed a toast and pulled Lily away again. They ran as fast as they could back into the Gryffindor common room, and up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Whew," sighed Riley, "If I have to spend everyday like this I'm gonna be depressed."

Lily was tapping her foot impatiently. "I need some breakfast, Riley. I'm going back out."

Riley sighed. "I'm coming."

Riley opened the door. About twenty boys were waiting at the bottom of the staircase. She closed it. "On the other hand, I think I'll just jump out the window."

In the end, Lily dragged Riley along, and Riley was swarmed by boys. She took a book and hit one on the head. He passed out.

"One down, nineteen to go," muttered Lily, "not much progress. C'mon."

Riley appeared in the Great Hall five minutes after, feeling a lot better. All the boys had been left in a _pertificus totalus _state.

She sat down next to Sirius, and Lily sat down next to James. They and their girls were holding hands. Riley inched away from Sirius. She scowled. "This is ridiculous."

Sirius glared. " Then go sit somewhere else."

Riley was hurt but she didn't show it. "There is nowhere else, and I wasn't talking about you I was talking about that hell of a fan club," she said peevishly. Just then, the Gryffindor sixth-year sitting next to Lily got up. Riley took the chance and switched seats. Lily rolled her eyes at James and Sirius.

**I know there's not much point to the story, but it'll get much better and that Remus, Peter, and Mary Tess doesn't appear in this chapter, but they'll appear a lot in the next cause the next is second year!**

**Kasey Rider**

**Charlie's Mum: Thank you for reviewing!!!!! I'm new to fanfiction sorta so i have no idea what a Mary Sue is, or a canon. Yeah, i've noticed some people forget that wizards wear robes!**

**Liana90: hehehe, (sarcastically) thumbs-up for myself!!! I never noticed it, glad you pointed it out to me cause i got a laugh out of itbut i'm not fixing it, actually, because no one else gonna notice. Hahahahahah.......**

**Atled Willy: I'm glad you like it. I'll try to post ASAP.**


	5. The end of the year

CHAPTER FIVE: THE END OF THE YEAR

"And Gryffindor has won the house cup by 650 points!" shouted Dumbledore's voice. Gryffindor house cheered madly. From Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came lukewarm applause, and Slytherin remained silent.

"Gryffindor has won by 650 points, Ravenclaw second by 616, Slytherin third by 545, and Hufflepuff fourth by 521." All the banners changed to red and gold, the Gryffindor colors. "We will be saying good-bye to our seventh years, and truly welcome our first-years. Tuck in!"

Food appeared magically on the plates. Riley, Remus, Sirius and James launched into an animated conversation about Quidditch. It was endless. (James and Sirius have broken up with Genevieve and Candace)

"Hey Lils," Riley turned to Lily, "Can you come over to our house during holidays? We're going to the Quidditch World Cup and we could get a ticket for you. You too, Mary Tess."

Lily grinned. "Yes! Thank you soooo much!"

"Hooray!" shouted Mary Tess, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou Riley!"

"Hey Marauders!" called Riley, "Are y'all going to the World Cup?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything!" cried James, "Sirius is coming with me. His parents doesn't care."

"I might be able to go," said Remus quietly.

Peter shook his head no.

"Hey Remus, Peter! Maybe my parents can get you tickets!" shouted James, "then the Marauders would all be there!"

"Yay!" yelled Peter. Remus grinned.

They left Hogwarts by the horseless carriages to platform Nine and ¾. They boarded the Hogwarts Express, and they all fit into one compartment. They talked about quidditch for a while more and then when the were all thoroughly bored with the topic, they killed time by playing exploding snap. Riley won four times, Lily once (being an amateur at the game), Mary Tess won once, James won twice, Sirius five, and Peter zero. Remus was engrossed in a book. Finally, Sirius Black was declared Exploding snap champion.

When the were at King's Cross and off the train, Lily was swarmed by her parents, Sirius was dragged off by his ear, Remus and Peter were found by their mothers, Mary Tess was led off by her aunt, and James and Riley were hugged by Lady Rivers, who was picking up her nephew for her sister.

"I'll owl you during the holidays, Lily and Mary!" shouted Riley.

"Yeah, same here!" they shouted back.

The marauders said good-bye too, and planned to meet at Potter Mansion.

**This chapter was real short, but I wanted to get to the part about the world cup!!!!!!!! **

**Kasey**

**PS. Spoilers if you scroll down below.**

**Lily/James (duh) but Lily will go out with someone else before she pairs up with James**

**Mary Tess/Remus (maybe)**

**Riley/Sirius (Yeah! But like in fifth year)**


End file.
